steins_gatefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Fatima
Fatima (ファティマ) — опенинг аниме Steins;Gate 0. Исполняет Канако Ито. Композитор и автор слов — Тиёмару Сикура, аранжировке Yocke. Издана 5pb.. Запись и распространение — MAGES. Сингл с песней вышел 25 апреля 2018 года. Список треков CD #Fatima #Hajimari no Uta #Shukugou no Tsurugi #Fatima (off vocal) #Hajimari no Uta (off vocal) #Shukugou no Tsurugi (off vocal) #track Слова Ромадзи = Kono sekai wa hi genjitsu Tada surikomareta bijon Mugen-en ten kachi-kan o ima Uwagaki suru hentetsu no nai uchū Gōman na kami wa me ni utsuranai Kōsoku tote shihai tsuzukeru nara ba Boku wa boku dake wa Kiseki-teki de chimei-teki na mainoriti de ī I can fly high Ano shunkan ano bamen ga kimi ni totte tokubetsu nara Kako wa hanarete iku mono nanka ja naku te Kizutsuku koto no itami yori Daiji na shīn sono subete no hikari ga ima zero o umu There is no god Wonderful new world Kono inochi to yū mugen mada sakkaku to mo shirazu Niritsu haihan paradokkusu sae kagiri no nai sekai-sen de azamuki Kanjō no shihai kidō chitsujo wa jōshiki sae surikaete yuku Nara ba boku no boku dake no Kurushimi sono kekkan sae arugorizumu no mama I can fly high Ai no shirushi ai no kotoba meikaku naru kono kioku o Ni do to kanata ni okizari ni wa shinai kara Itsu de mo mada kimi no soba ni Tonari yokose sono ryōshi ga motsureae ba zero ni naru There is no god Wonderful new world The place is worth visiting twice Mada shiranai atarashī sora sekai-sen e tsunagu no sa I can fly high Ano shunkan ano bamen ga kimi ni totte tokubetsu nara Kako wa hanarete iku mono nanka ja naku te Kizutsuku koto no itami yori Daiji na shīn sono subete no hikari ga ima zero o umu There is no god Wonderful new world |-| Кандзи = の世界は非現実 ただ刷り込まれたビジョン 無限遠点 価値観を今 上書きする 変哲の無い宇宙 傲慢な神は目に映らない 光速とて支配続けるならば 僕は 僕だけは 奇跡的で致命的な マイノリティでいい I can fly high あの瞬間 あの場面が 君にとって特別なら 過去は離れていくものなんかじゃなくて 傷つく事の痛みより 大事なシーン その全ての光が今ゼロを生む There is no god Wonderful new world この命という夢幻 まだ錯覚とも知らず 二律背反 パラドックスさえ 限りの無い 世界線で欺き 感情の支配 軌道秩序は 常識さえすり替えていくならば 僕の 僕だけの 苦しみその欠陥さえ アルゴリズムのまま I can fly high 愛の印 愛の言葉 明確なる この記憶を 二度と彼方に置き去りにはしないから いつでもまだ君の傍に 隣寄越せ その量子が 縺れ合えばゼロになる There is no god wonderful new world The place is worth visiting twice まだ知らない 新しい空 世界線へ繋ぐのさ I can fly high あの瞬間 あの場面が 君にとって特別なら 過去は離れていくものなんかじゃなくて 傷つく事の痛みより 大事なシーン その全ての光が今ゼロを生む There is no god Wonderful new world |-| Английский= This world's unrealstic Just the vision we were imposed The cramped universe which overwrites infinite and finite value view now The arrogant God keeps controlling as the light speed not seen in the eyes So then I'm the only one Miraculous fatal minority That's fine I can fly high If that scene is special for that moment The past is not something to go away From the pain of injury Important scene Its all lights are now zero There is no god Wonderful new world I do not even know that this life still coincides with the illusion Deceive the unlimited world line even the antinomy paradox Dominance of feelings Activated order changes even common sense So if only me Suffering Even its flaws remain as algorithms I can fly high The mark of love The word of love This clear memory When that to paradigm I will not leave behind Always by your side as always When the quantum enters adjacent to each other, it becomes zero There is a life wonderful new world These places once we dreamed to us I will connect to a new sky world line I do not know yet I can fly high If that scene is special for that moment The past is not something to go away From the pain of injury Important scene that all the lights now produce zero There is no god Wonderful new world Видео Steins;Gate – Opening Theme en:Fatima Категория:Музыка